Shine Your Light
by Calygirl205
Summary: Sky visits his grave to talk to his father before leaving for a battle in which he doesn't make it out of. Told in Sydneys POV


Shine Your Light

An: I thought of this story while listening to the song hope you like it! Please review :) also i do not own a single thing and the song is called Shine your light by Robbie Robertson.

* * *

Syd's Pov

Sky Tate was walking through the streets of New Tech City on a warm summer evening. He walked to the local park where he sat down on a bench to sit and think. Sky looked up towards the sky above him and saw a shooting star. He sat there thinking for what seemed like hours before heading back to the S.P.D. base for some much needed sleep.

_The cry of the city like a siren's song  
Wailing over the rooftops the whole night long  
Saw a shooting star like a diamond in the sky  
Must be someone's soul passing by  
_

Today was the annivarsary of Sky's father, Wes, death. It had been seventeen long years ago and every year on this day he would always find the time to visit Wes's grave. Sky walked up to his father's grave and begame to speak.

"Hey, dad, I miss you so much. I wish you were still here today. Do you remeber how i always looked up to you? I still do to this day. Everyday I swear I feel like I always catch a glimpse of you in the crowds. Deep down I know you're not really there but I know you're watching me everyday. I hope I've made you proud. I love you Dad."

_These are the streets  
Where we used to run where your Papa's from  
These are the days  
Where you become what you become  
These are the streets  
Where the story's told  
The truth unfolds  
Darkness settles in_

There was now a new threat in New Tech City and the faithful B-squad are there to save the world. The new threat is a computer virus called Venjix who is very quickly beginning to take over the world. The world is getting darker day by day. The rangers were informed that there will be only two safety domes that will be put up in a matter of weeks. Luckily one of the domes will be around New Tech City while the other will be surrounding Corinth City.

_Shine your light down on me  
Lift me up so i can see  
Shine your light when you're gone  
Give me the strength  
To carry on, carry on  
_

"It's amazing how everything can change in the blink of an eye. I pray that you give me the strength to get through this. Dad I'm gonna need all the strength I can get, if you can please dad, give me the strength."

* * *

tell me what you think please review thanks!

_Don't wanna be a hero  
Just an everyday man  
Trying to do the job the very best he can  
But now it's like living on borrowed time  
Out on the rim, over the line  
_

"I don't really wanna be a hero dad, I just wanna help people. I'm just trying to do my job to my best ability. I almost lost my life two years ago to Gruumm. I feel like I'm meant to be here to help people and I know that I have fullfiled that."

_Always tempting fate like a game of chance  
Never wanna stick around to the very last dance  
Sometimes i stumble and take a hard fall  
Loose hold your grip off the wall_

Sky's morpher went off and he answered it.

"Sky here." he answered kind of irritated at the interruption.

"We're needed in the plaza. We're under attack hurry!"

"Sorry dad but I have to go. Please dad give that strength we talked about. I love you."

_Lift me up so i can see  
Shine your light when you're gone  
Give me the strengShine your light down on me  
th to carry on  
Carry on  
_

Sky never made it out of that battle. He died trying though. He saved my life that day and I will never forget that. He knew how much I loved him and he made sure I knew he loved me back everyday of his life. We were engaged to be married when I lost him that day. He didnt know that I was pregnant with his child. Sadly he's not here and I'm raising our son Wesley Sky Tate Collins.

_I thought i saw him walking by the side of the road  
Maybe trying to find his way home_

He's here but not here  
He's gone but not gone  
Just hope he knows if I get lost

Everytime I'm out walking around in a crowd I swear I see his face. I know he's not here with me no matter how much I want him around. I know he's looking down on us to this day helping guide us down the right path. Today is the day of his death those five faithful years ago. Wes and I are going to visit Sky today.

_Shine your light down on me  
Lift me up so i can see  
Shine your light when you're gone  
Give me the strength to carry on  
To carry on_

"Hey, Sky, we miss you so much. We know you're watching us. I wish you were here with us but I know you can't. I will always be proud of you for what you've done for me. I know you never really wanted to be a hero but you will always be a hero to many people, but you will always be Wes and I's biggest hero. I love you Sky."

"I love you daddy." I smiled softly towards my son I know Sky is proud of him and always will be. __


End file.
